


Apprentice to Apprentice

by Cheerie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, apprentice healer, apprentice potions master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as apprentices at Hogwarts, John and Sherlock have a chance to meet, it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice to Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namara_ashina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/gifts).



> Disclaimer: not my characters.
> 
> Other note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMARA-ASHINA!!!!!!!!!!

Apprentice to Apprentice

~

Snape stalked into his office to find his apprentice, Sherlock Holmes, grading his student’s written work.  
“Professor, I don’t how you have the patience for these morons, I would’ve pulled out my hair ages ago.” Sherlock stated.  
Snape smirked.  
“Drinking helps, and the satisfaction of deducting points from students lightens the burden. Except for my Slytherins, they’re excellent.”  
Sherlock wanted to tell him, _your Slytherins are equally morons as well_ but actually said,  
“Indeed.”  
It made Sherlock bitter to lie like this but he needed this apprenticeship to get Mycroft off his back.

“Holmes.” Said Snape.  
“Yes sir?”  
“Give me the papers, I’ll finish grading, I need you to do some social interaction for me.”  
Sherlock stopped grading and stood near the potion supply closet where Snape handed him a rather large but surprisingly light box. Sherlock recognized the box as a special preserve box to keep the potions fresh and charmed to keep it lightweight.  
“I need you to take this to Madam Pomfrey, it’s filled with all the potions, salves and pastes she’ll put to use on these idiotic students. She should be in the Infirmary at this time.” Snape then murmured, “Like she has any other place to go.”  
“Yes Professor.”

~

Madam Pomfrey walked in on John peering through some files.  
“John are you busy?” she asked him directly. John always appreciated her stern and direct approach to her practice.  
“No, just going over the students medical records.”  
“Good, I’m putting you in charge of the infirmary for a while.”  
“What, really?”  
“Yes, I need to step out for a bit, we’re low on skele-gro and with Quidditch season coming up, we need another one. Possibly two. I hear the Grady child is a klutz. Merlin forbid him from joining the Quiddittch team at all! Anyway, I’m expecting a potions delivery from Professor Snape or his apprentice, preferably the latter, maybe he’s not as…”  
“Tetchy?” John added.  
“Exactly but I haven’t met the lad yet, so expect that and take inventory on what we receive and, oh! Make a list of what we’re almost out of; the burn pastes always goes so fast and give him the list. Also, the nurses are on break, cackling somewhere in the castle, should anything happen and if there’s an emergency, send a patronus and I’ll portkey back fast as possible. Is that understood?”  
“Yes Madam.” John replied.  
“Wonderful! I’m trusting you with this John.”  
“I’ll do my best not to let you down.”  
Pomfrey left via flew.

~

Sherlock entered the Infirmary, observing the entire room and found no one.  
“Madam Pomfrey! I brought the draughts from Professor Snape!”  
Sherlock heard a door on the far side of the room open and expected to see an elderly woman, not a handsome young blond man a few years older than him, peek out from the door.  
“Oh? Are you Professor Snape’s apprentice?” The man stepped out and approached Sherlock.

Sherlock stood still, absolutely still, not even breathing, as he took in the man’s appearance and general presence. Sherlock has never been in this situation before, actually interact with someone he found striking, it threw him for a loop. Something must have shown on his face for the young man to ask,  
“Hello? Just a minute ago you were shouting and now you’re…”  
Sherlock remembered to breathe and inhaled.  
“Are you alright?” John asked.  
“Who are you?” Sherlock asked.  
“What?”  
“Your name, who are you?”  
“John Whatsittoyou Watson?” John answered with just a hint of being smug.  
Sherlock gave him a perplexed look and John giggled.  
“It’s a joke. I’m John Watson, Madam Pomfrey’s apprentice.”  
“Oh, I see.”  
“And you are?”  
“Professor Snape’s Apprentice.” Sherlock answered, forgetting he said that before.  
“Yeah, that’s been established. What’s your name?”  
“Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you Sherlock.”  
John held his hand out to shake Sherlock’s hand and Sherlock, still stunned at John presence and now gesture, shook the offered hand a little awkwardly  
“Y-yes, it is, nice to… meet you too… John.”  
John gave Sherlock a concerned look.  
“You ok?”  
A beat.  
“I wasn’t prepared for this, I didn’t know Madam Pompfrey had an apprentice. Where is she?”  
“She out, getting bottles of Skele-Gro. She left me in charge.”  
“Oh.”  
“So… the box is full of potions and things for the Infirmary.”  
“Yes, here.”  
“Excellent.”

They put the box down and John went through it and the list, checking off what will need to be replaced; Madam Pomfrey was right about the burn paste. John decided to make conversation but talking to Sherlock was like coaxing a shy lamb to play in a field, so John stayed on a familiar topic for Sherlock, potions. They discussed draughts, healing medicines, potion ingredients and so on. John liked how Sherlock spoke about the craft; intelligent, confident and vibrant. It was amazing to hear him go on and on about it.

“Did you help Snape work on these?” John asked.  
“Yes, Snape made a few but he had me do most of the brew work. Not like I mind, it’s fascinating to watch the mixture come together in the cauldron, when it’s safe to view it of course.” Sherlock said.  
“Brilliant! Never really understood potions myself, what got you into it?”  
“Well, chemistry and potions are relatively similar. It’s easy to know how mixtures will bond if you’re familiar their properties.”  
“Chemistry?”  
“It’s muggle science, extraordinary but time consuming to explain.”  
“Perhaps you could explain it to me on Friday.”  
“Friday? Why Friday?”  
“Well uh, are you available for coffee this Friday?”  
Sherlock takes a while to consider his schedule, his once relaxed face now blank.  
“Ok! Now I know I’m being too subtle. Sherlock I’m asking you out on a date to coffee this Friday. Would you like to go with me?” John asked.  
“Go… on a date… with you?” Sherlock asked as a light blush settled on his face.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I find you very attractive and charming.”  
“I’m quite far from ‘charming’, I assure you.” Sherlock told John, his blush turning a little darker.  
“If you don’t mind, I’d like to be the judge of that.”  
Sherlock’s blush deepen even more,  
“Friday then. Wha-what time?”  
“Seven o’clock, I’ll meet you by the front entrance, yeah?”  
“Yes, ok.”  
“Brilliant!”  
“You know you do that out loud?”  
“Yeah, it makes you blush.”

Sherlock tried to stutter out a reply when a doe patronus ran up to Sherlock and began to speak,  
“Mr. Holmes, are you genuinely interested in Madam Pomfrey’s life story or must I rescue you from her inane droll? Be down here in ten minutes.” Then the doe patrons dissolved. It was very odd to see and hear Professor Snape’s annoyed voice come out of such a gentle looking patronus. Both John and Sherlock found it very amusing and giggled. When the giggles died down, John smiled at Sherlock.  
“I suppose you’ve got to go now.”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t forget, Friday at seven.” John gave Sherlock the list, their fingers touching for a long second.  
“I won’t forget.”  
“See you later Sherlock.”  
“Bye John.”  
Sherlock thought Friday was going to be brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: My first ever Sherlock and Harry Potter crossover fic. Leave kudos or comment at your own leisure.
> 
> And again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMARA-ASHINA!!!!! HAVE A VERY SPECIAL DAY!!!!!!!!!


End file.
